


18 - Roleplaying

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [18]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took a deep breath, then proceeded to ask the unforgivable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 - Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... possible oocness, perhaps? I don't know if this really is the case, though O_O

The Strawhat Pirates had stopped at a random island, hoping to find some food they could gather as provisions. They still had a long way to go before arriving at their next destination, so the more food they had, the better.

The night had come faster than they had expected, and it was dark by the time they all made it back to the shore. Sanji, who had stayed behind with Robin, had already started a fire and was currently cooking a huge supper involving lots of meet for their captain.

When all was devoured, the men proceeded with one of their stupid game, and Nami went about her business as usual, ignoring their antics and focusing on her work. After a while, though, her eyes grew too tired and she had no choice but to leave her work alone until there were more lights. Meanwhile, she simply sat and stared at the men farther away enjoying themselves with whatever thing they had come up with.

The blond flashed a face-splitting grin at his black-haired friend. The latter ignored him and trained his eyes on the vast ocean, his face serious and almost intimidating. The blond followed his friend's gaze and turned a bit serious too, although his eyes never left the younger's face. He took a deep breath, then proceeded to ask the unforgivable.

"So, mind telling me a bit about your brother, yoi?" Ace turned ice-cold eyes to the Phoenix, a dangerous glint in them.

"Are you sure you want to know, pineapple head?" Marco sighed at the used nickname, but ignored it and nodded as an answer.

"You know as well as I do how curious I can be, yoi," he added. His blond hair swayed a bit in the wind, and for a moment, both men stared at each other in complete silence. Then, Ace's face became goofy and he couldn't stop bragging...

"Well... He's tall, good-looking, rich and strong. Really strong! Way stronger than me! I never beat him once! Luffy is definitely the wiser out of the two of us, and I know he's the only one who's going to be the Pirate King!" Ace pumped his arms in the air as he laughed out loud, almost waking Zoro from his nap.

"And...?" Marco asked, a bit skeptically. A lot.

"And... He's strong!" Ace repeated, as if it was the best argument of all.

"Right... This is so wrong..." The Phoenix murmured to himself. Their discussion was interrupted by an orange-haired girl walking angrily toward the raven-haired man.

"What are you two up to now?! No, wait, don't answer that... Just stop playing around and help Franky load the boxes in the ship!" She turned toward the blond and froze in place, blinking a few time before gaining her voice back. "What are you doing with that wig?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. Before he could answer, the raven-haired man replied without any kind of shame at all.

"Role-playing!" Luffy chirped happily, heading to the ship to help the cyborg. Nami stood there for a while, first confused, then surprised, before bursting out in laughter.

"Haha! You... Sanji... Role-playing?... Unbelievable...!" She managed between snickers. She was doubled-over, a hand over her stomach, while she tried to regain her breathing to normal. Sanji's face became bright red, and he removed the wig angrily, stomping on it in his fury.

"It wasn't my idea, ok?! It was Luffy's!" Still, Nami couldn't stop laughing, and this only infuriated him further. "Stop laughing dammit!" When he saw it had no effect on her, he simply stormed off, grumbling under his breath about stupid people who created role-playing games...


End file.
